The Gift of Another Life
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Madara has been defeated, but at a terrible cost. Kyuubi, however, didn't think Naruto got what he deserved in life before his death. So, here he is- Alive, in the past, and he's the new Juubi-wait what? Harem, Time travel, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Gift of Another Life

Summary: Madara has been defeated, but at a terrible cost. Kyuubi, however, didn't think Naruto got what he deserved in life before his death. So, here he is- Alive, in the past, and he's the new Juubi-wait what? Harem, Time travel, Lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating **to English**

**AN: I'll use a few Japanese words to help with the plot at times.**

Naruto sat up and scratched his head, before his eyes widened. The last thing he remembered was fighting Madara in the cave with Statue holding the Bijuu, Madara dying, and then collapsing himself and he thought he had been dying. He looked around and realized he was in his apartment, which should have been impossible since it was destroyed, but something seemed...wrong. When he got out of the bed he figured out what, "WHAT THE HELL?" He 'calmly' asked, looking down at his thirteen year old body. His eyes widened as a thought came to mind,_ 'It couldn't be.'_ He raced towards the windows and saw that everything was the same as before Pein destroyed it, except... there were only four faces on the mountain. "Could it really be?" He asked himself, wondering if he was in some weird dream.

"You bet it's real, Master!" A feminine voice called out, causing him to turn and see a girl standing in the door way. She was about his age, had fire-red hair that went to the middle of her shoulders. Her breasts were about B-cups and her rear appeared to be developing nicely. Her skin was tan and flawless. Her eyes were blood red and slit like a cat, or a fox. She was dressed in a pair of his black boxers and a white T-shirt. All and all, she looked pretty hot to Naruto.

Those eyes, however, were unmistakable to him and he knew who he this was, "Kyuubi," He said lowly and venomously. He had no idea why or how she was out, but he knew she was behind whatever happened to him. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, so he decided to refrain from attacking her until after she explained this.

"Hehe, not exactly," Kyuubi said while grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of her head in a very Naruto-like fashion, getting a confused expression from her former host.

"Huh?" Was Naruto's intelligent question.

"Well, I used up a LOT of power to send us back, so I'm not technically a "Kyuubi", just a humble little kitsune that barely has one tail," Kyuubi confessed, looking as innocent as demonically possibly. It was strangely cute yet arousing at the same time.

"So, you really sent us back in time? And what's with the 'Master' thing?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, we are back in time, I'd say after that mission to Wave and before that exam-turned-invasion. As for the Master bit, well that goes back to the time travel thing," She answered as she sat on his bed.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning? As in why you sent us back?" Naruto suggested, wanting answers now.

Kyuubi hmmed as she brought a finger to her chin and looked up in deep thought, probably knowing how cute she looked like that, "Well, beyond me not wanting to die, I felt that you didn't get enough out of life after all you did. So, when you were close to death, I decided to try and send you back, and it worked!" She yelled excitedly, making her breasts jiggle as her arms shot into the air. She blushed as she regained her composure, "Any way, a few things happened that I didn't count on. One was how much chakra it would take to send us back, which almost resulting in me dying, so I kinda...bonded my soul to you," She said, looking away in embarrassment.

Naruto raised an eye at her behavior, "And this means what exactly?" He asked, not getting why this was embarrassing.

Kyuubi's face turned so red it made Hinata's look blue, "Umm, it basically means I'm your eternal slave," She said a little nervous.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that, "Sl-slave?" He asked, not sure he heard right.

"Slave, sex slave, servant, vassal, property, whore, slut, lap dog...errr fox, toy, pet, put whatever title you want to it. It's all the same to me, I do what you say. You say jump, I say how high. You say hold your breath, I say how long. You say you want to have some fun with some girl, I ask who, when, and where," Kyuubi elaborated, not sounding all that worried, but maybe a little mischievous at the last part.

"Umm, not to offend, but why did you seem embarrassed a second ago?" Naruto asked, wondering where that had come from and left to.

Immediately, her blush came back, "Oh, it's just that, well, I've never been subservient to someone so I'm a little worried about messing up," She confessed getting a weirded out look from Naruto, "What? I'm the strongest of the Bijuu, I've never had to obey anyone outside giving you chakra, and that was as much for me as it was for you. I'm not against being your slave, it's just that I've never had to do anything like it before. I've also never really had sex before now that I think about it," She thought out loud.

Naruto's eyes nearly dropped out of his head at that, "You're a virgin?" He asked, very surprised.

Kyuubi blinked before realizing what he meant, "I'm usually a giant fox, so the only beings I can have sex with are the other Bijuu, but all of them either weren't interested or I really didn't want to attempt it with them," She said before scrunching her eyes in thought, "I THINK I had sex with Nibi, but it's hard to tell since we were high on hormones and were originally beating the crap out of each other. It's hard to tell since we're both girls so neither of us had anything inside the other when we woke up," She rambled as she thought back to that particular "time of the month" as humans called it. She looked and saw that her master had a distant look on his face before shaking it. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes! Another thing I didn't count on was the other Bijuu giving you a present," She said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean _present_?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You know how the other Bijuus and I were fractions of the Juubi?" She asked, getting a nod, "Well, the others were thankful that you stopped Madara and also worried that you might not be able to stop Akatsuki this time, even if it was unlikely. So they each gave you this," She held out her hand as a crimson orb of what appeared to be chakra with an ominous black center formed in it, "This black spot is the actual essence of the Juubi. Think of it as a primordial ooze of sorts. This is what gave all the Bijuu our powers, though we no longer need it to maintain them. Anyway, the Bijuus all gave you their piece, which means you're becoming the new one. Congrats!" She explained happily as the ball faded away, causing Naruto's eyes to go wide, again.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm the Juubi?" Naruto asked, as dumbfounded as ever.

"Well, not yet. It takes time for all the pieces to form right, and then it'll end up "evolving" you and your body bit by bit. It'll take a few years, maybe a few decades, but yeah. Welcome to demonic pre-godhood!" She said as Naruto let this sink in.

"Wait, if I have all the pieces in me then how do you still have one? And what kind of abilities am I getting out of this?" Naruto asked, starting to get a sense of this and how good it might be.

"Oh that. You got the ones from the future Bijuu; the ones here still have theirs. I still have mine because we both fused with our past selves. Regrettably, most of my chakra here was used up making this body after I lost half of it properly fusing our consciouses to our past selves. As for abilities, you do realize that ALL bloodline abilities came from the Juubi, right? You basically can do any jutsu or move, regardless of whether or not it's a clan technique. Beyond that, you'll probably be able to control the elements, make things out of thin air, bind people to your will, etc." She explained as Naruto thought this over.

"Bind people to my will?" He wondered out loud.

"Yeah, you could probably do that now. It's fairly easy for a demon, let alone a Juubi Jr. Basically turning girls into your servants," She paused seeing the look on Naruto's face, "Don't give me that look. There are plenty of girls you would love to be able to control and you know it! Honestly, you think the Kamis themselves don't do crap like that? Believe me, there's really no such thing as evil in the universe, just stuff that people don't want you to do. Besides, you saved the world once, now enjoy life the second time around. Get drunk, have an orgy, get a harem of sex-slaves, kill a few bastards, take over a country or two, do whatever the hell you want!" Kyuubi advised passionately as she wanted Naruto to put this to good use after all the work she put into it.

Naruto stood wide eyed as this girl told him basically to enjoy his life to the fullest however he wished to. Then a thought came to mind, "Wait, what about Madara and the Akatsuki? Don't I still have to fight them?" Naruto asked, worried he'd have to fight them again. Not something he'd like to do a second time around.

Kyuubi blinked before answering and gaining a devilish grin, "Oh, I didn't tell you! The Bijuus and I also sent back a piece of Madara's body," She said getting a confused look from Naruto, "We sent a section as it was in the future back to past. More specifically, we sent the spot where you put that seal on him, and we may have pumped a bit of demon energy into it to speed up the process," She explained as Naruto started grinning as well.

"So Madara's...?" He asked hopefully.

"Dust in the wind. As for the others, you're going to be the Kami-fucking-Juubi! In the three or four years you got prepare, you could have up to five tails, depending on where you train," She explained as Naruto started to look happy at his change in luck, "Oh, and that 'Kami-fucking-Juubi' part? That could be literal," She said, enjoying the shocked expression from Naruto, "Kami's female and you seem like her type, well underneath all that false naivety any way," She gave him a blank look when he looked at her weirdly, "I've been inside you all your life, you think I wouldn't know what you hide under that stupid act of yours? You act clueless when you know something's going on. You wanted everyone to underestimate you ever since you found out about the Akatsuki. You thought if no one knew how strong or smart you were, you might have a better shot at them. Really, it was very clever. A little over the top at times, but still one of the cleverest ideas I've seen in a long time," She praised as Naruto looked at her sheepishly.

"So, ignoring the fucking Kami part for now, what about the rest of the Akatsuki?" He asked, wondering how much trouble this was really going to be.

"Sorry, couldn't do anything about them. My advice is to take them as they come until you are certain you can win. Now, you might want to hurry on to your team meeting. Just remember, have fun and don't get anyone pregnant," She said as Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"You going to be okay and behave while I'm gone?" Naruto asked, not wanting her to cause trouble while he was gone.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, "Yes Master, I'll be a good little girl while you're gone. If not, you get to punish me, so win-win for you!" She said with a perverted grin and a bow, giving Naruto a good view of her braless cleavage, giving the poor teen several perverted mental images as he left, "He's going to be so powerful, yet he's still so cute!" Kyuubi squealed to herself. She paused and held up her hand as an orange book materialized in her hand. The Perverted Sage had made Naruto read a lot of his books, so Kyuubi had something to research the kinky/darker side of sex on. _'Hmm, I wonder if I should wear a slave outfit for Master?'_ She thought to herself with a giggle. Bijuu, the one kind of demons that can seem so cute and so hot at the same time.

**Team Seven's Training Ground**

"Idiot, you're late!" Sakura screeched as Naruto approached them, Sasuke rolling his eyes at the scene.

Naruto couldn't help, but marvel at the thought that THIS was the girl that had been called Tsunade's Second Coming, the one that could level entire battlefields with a single punch. Then again, he'd been the dead last in the academy and surpassed all other Kages, several times over, _'It's really amazing how legends begin,' _He thought to himself, amused. "Is Sensei here?" He asked cheekily, getting a negative, "Then I'm not late," He said matter-of-factly, actually getting an amused smirk out of Sasuke at Sakura's reaction.

Sakura stuttered for a moment, before raising her fist, "That's beside the point, idiot!" She yelled, about to punch him when Kakashi appeared between them, looking mildly surprised at the predicament he appeared into.

"Ummm, am I interrupting something?" He asked curiously as he looked between his two students, one grinning and one fuming.

"Kakashi-sensei, am I late?" Naruto asked mischievously getting an odd look from his one-eyed teacher, before he smiled in revelation.

"No, Naruto, no you're not," Kakashi said in his normal tone with his eye smile, causing Sakura to gawk at them.

"But he-!" She started, not believing she had been outwitted by Naruto.

"Was here before me, meaning that he was on time as far as I know," Kakashi finished, amused with his student's reaction and curious as to why Naruto would prank Sakura. _'Maybe he finally got over that crush of his?' _He wondered to himself.

"What about you, why were you late!" Sakura yelled, trying to save face in front of her crush, who was amused for once. Something had finally silenced the shrieking, and it was Naruto, ironically enough.

"I got lost-" He started with his most famous excuse.

"Reading porn," Naruto finished quickly, getting a mock glare from his sensei and a barely suppressed giggle from his pink haired teammate, "Well, am I wrong?" He teased, getting only silence as his answer, followed by his own snickering.

"Anyway, I was really getting these for you," He said as he held out three forms, "They're passes to enter the upcoming Chunin Exam. It's completely optional for each of you, just fill those out and be at the academy in a week if you accept. Well, that's mainly it for today really," The Jounin ninja said as he teleported away in a poof of smoke.

Naruto watched as Sakura walked away, thinking over whether she should take the exam or not. He could go back to his home and talk to Kyuubi more, but looking at the retreating back of his possibly-future-traitorous teammate, a thought came to mind. An old prank he never got to pull, "Hey Teme? How would you like an easy way to get away from your fangirls?" The effect was instant. Sasuke stopped where he was and was right in front of Naruto so fast, it would have made Gai and Lees' mouths drop.

"Seriously! Cause I swear if this is a joke, I WILL gut you!" Sasuke yelled as he shook Naruto back and forth by the collar of his shirt.

"Geez, you must be desperate. If I didn't know how vicious those girls can be, I'd think you were gay," Naruto muttered as he pried Sasuke off him. He sometimes wondered if his fangirls were the real reason Sasuke left, which he wouldn't have blamed him for. Fangirls were one thing, but these girls took obsession to a whole new level, "How long can you hold a transformation?" He asked as a grin played upon his face, making Sasuke wonder what he got himself into.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

Ino Yamanaka walked down the street in a rather bored manner. They had gotten their Chunin exam forms and then they were dismissed for the day. She thought about either training, shopping, or helping in the family flower shop. Then she noticed Naruto out of the corner of her eye, that orange jumpsuit making it impossible not to, eating his Ramen at that Ichiraku stand. That is when she noticed Sasuke sitting next to Naruto, eating Ramen as well. Not really an odd thing, their team ate there every now and then. She idly wondered where Sakura was before a predatory smirk formed on her face as she quietly walked towards them.

Had she been paying attention, she might have found their conversation odd, "You sure this is going to work? We're in a NINJA village. Even if they're mostly fresh out of the academy, what are the odds they fall for this?" 'Naruto' asked, skeptical of something as he watched 'Sasuke' down his third bowl.

"I once painted the Hokage Mountain in broad day light and no one noticed until I was done, then outran several ninjas of varying ranks, and that was before I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Just trust me on this, people tend to forget to check the underneath even when they're checking underneath the underneath," 'Sasuke' assured, downing another bowl.

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled as she tackled him off his stool. When they landed, she was on top of him with her face very close to his, "Why don't we go somewhere, like a date?" She suggested seductively.

"I didn't know you were into other blonds Ino," A voice said from where Naruto was, only it sounded like Sasuke.

Ino turned and saw, sure enough, Sasuke was sitting there, snickering slightly in a rare show of humor, "But then who..?" She wondered as she look down to see, "Naruto!" She screamed as she jumped off him.

"What? What I'd do?" A Naruto voice said from behind her, causing her to turn and see Naruto on the stool instead of Sasuke.

"Think she's lost it?" Sasuke's voice came from the floor where Naruto had been.

"Did she ever have it?" Sasuke's voice said from the stool.

Ino was looking back and forth and was starting to get dizzy as she tried to figure out what was going on. "You okay Ino? You look like you're about to faint," Naruto said as he got off the floor. It was at this point that Ino took off running, "Well, that works too," He said as he looked over to a smirking Sasuke, who was still trying to suppress his snickering, and a grinning Teuchi and Ayame, "Admit it, you enjoyed doing that," Naruto said as he walked back to his seat.

"I'll admit it just this once. That, was a good one dope!" Sasuke said, glad to have a girl run away from him for once. If indulging Naruto's prankster nature every now and again got him that, Sasuke would have been helping him years ago.

"It was funny, but is she going to be okay? She looked really freaked out," Ayame asked, wondering if the prank was a little much.

"Ayame, are you forgetting who you're talking to? I'm surprised that's all he did! I would have bet money one of them would have turned into a female version of this kid here!" Teuchi said, as he laughed over Naruto latest prank.

"Neh, I figured Sasuke's got enough problems with the stick up his ass and the rumor about him being gay or bi without a hermaphrodite, transsexual, and/or cross dresser rumor," Naruto said mischievously, laughing as Sasuke's eyes went wide and he nearly choked on his ramen.

"Who started that one?" Sasuke asked, suddenly realizing why he got gifts of porn of many different categories.

"You did, actually. Between your lack of interest in your fan club and actively seeking out teachers that are usually males, you basically painted that picture yourself," Naruto said calmly as Sasuke walked away, thoroughly annoyed.

Naruto looked curious about something. His senses had already started increasing, so he could smell things almost like an Inuzuka could. Right now, something wasn't adding up to him. He paid for his meal after his tenth bowl and made his way home, seemingly lost in thought as he went. He came through and saw that his apartment was surprisingly clean. He saw Kyuubi fixing up some ramen at the stove, still wearing the boxers and shirt, _'I really need to get her some clothes' _He thought plainly as he took a seat at the table and leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face.

Kyuubi had noticed her master's return when he first came in, but also noticed he seemed focused on something. She brought the bowl to him, which he kindly refused and couldn't stop the sweat drop when he saw her devour it faster than he normally did, "Your desires come before my needs master. Speaking of which, what's on your mind?" She said casually, as if she hadn't reminded him of her loyalty and enslavement to him.

"You know, you don't have to call me master," He said, actually quite surprised at how well he was taking getting thrown back in time, not having to deal with his all-time worst enemy, becoming the soon-to-be-Juubi, and having Kyuubi as his slave. He was beginning to think he may have lost his sanity during the time travel.

"How about_ 'Nushi' _then?" She asked seductively, yet serious in the offer, causing Naruto to nearly fall backwards at the suggestion. Nushi was a title that Naruto had never expected to be used in reference to him. He gave her a look that asked 'are you serious?' causing her to shrug, "What, it fits in almost every way. You are my master; we've established that, meaning you are also my owner. You're basically a soon-to-be-literal god. The only way it doesn't work is lover," She finished as a blush began to form, "Unless you want to change that soon," She said, almost shyly.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before giving her a searching and serious look, "You were dead serious about everything you said, weren't you?" He asked, the idea that Kyuubi would do anything he said still hadn't set in.

Kyuubi grinned a little, knowing what he was talking about, "Yep! Now please Nushi, please tell me what's on your mind?" She asked gently. Naruto was beginning to wonder if she had multiple personalities with how often she seemed to change her attitude.

_'Maybe it's a demon or Bijuu thing?'_ He thought to himself as he gained a thoughtful look, "Is it possible that us coming back could have altered things earlier in the timeline?" He asked as he looked at the ceiling in thought.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, wondering what had brought this on, "I'm not sure, why?"

Naruto replied in a casual, almost uninterested voice, "Oh, just wondering why Sasuke's scent is like a girl's?" He asked, showing no interest or amusement at Kyuubi's wide eye expression.

"Bat-boy's a girl?" Kyuubi wondered out loud.

"'Bat-boy?'" Naruto asked, never hearing that name before.

"He got bat-like wings with his curse seal. You got your nicknames and I got mine. Anyway, I think we should talk to one of your...future associates," Kyuubi said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, as she began going through a long set of complicated hand seals.

As she finished, the room turned greyish in color and everything besides Kyuubi and him was frozen in place. He looked and saw that Kyuubi seemed to be praying, or chanting rather, "Please don't be Kami. Please don't be Kami. Please don't be Kami. Please don't be Kami," She repeated as if it were the secret to eternal salvation.

He heard a yawn from his room as someone made their way to the door to the kitchen. The person came through to reveal...

**End of Chapter**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! To clarify, unless I'm wrong, Nushi can mean 'a master, a god, an owner, or a lover'. Review Questions; Is Kyuubi telling the truth? Why does she act so odd? Why is Naruto acting so calm? How was the prank? Why is Sasuke smell like a girl? Who did Kyuubi summon? What will Naruto do with his new powers? And lastly, what do you think of this version of Kyuubi's personality?


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift of Another Life

Lycan91- Thank you.

Monkeypig4- I figured it would be a good cliffhanger.

Oraman Asturi- It's undecided at the moment, but if I do make it, I'm adding a twist. I want to do that at least once, okay.

the DragonBard- That, I'm still not sure about.

duelingchamp- That would be the default answer, lol.

makedi- Nice to know I'm an exception.

DragonsOfHonor- Thanks for all the answers and I have to say that I liked your challenges.(Yes, I read your profile) Most of the questions will be answered this chapter.

Voxination- Don't worry, this isn't ending anytime soon.

ibrycewilliams- as soon as it's betaed.

XKhaosXKyuubiX- Ideas I'll take. Betaing, I'll keep that in mind if Dragon isn't available.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Beta-Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Standing there was one of the strangest and most beautiful women Naruto had ever seen in a rather undignified state. She had rear-length black hair with silver highlights which was sticking up in several places, like she hadn't brushed it recently. Her breasts were plump D-cups and she had an hour glass figure. She stood at roughly six feet and was hunched over at the moment. The strange part was that she had red skin and yellow slit eyes. She would seem more intimidating if she didn't look like she just now got out of bed with her half-asleep expression, but the fact that the only thing she was wearing was an untied, dark blue house coat and a pair of white panties added to the arousal if the bulge in Naruto's pants was anything to go by.

"Yami!" Kyuubi screamed as she raced forward and gave the red skinned women a tackle hug. The result was both amusing and erotic. Though, that was more because of Kyuubi nuzzling happily into Yami's neck as her single tail wagged fiercely, their breasts pressing against each other. Naruto let out a low whistle at this.

"Huh? Kyuubi? Where am I? And why ain't I back in bed? I was just cuddling with a red head a moment ago. Good tongue on her," She muttered as she rubbed her eyes, still not fully aware of her surroundings.

"I just summoned you to explain things to Master. Thank whatever thing that controls chance that it wasn't Kami," Kyuubi said with a shiver as she removed herself from the red-skinned goddess.

"Master?" Yami asked, now wide awake and very surprised. She looked up and now noticed a rather calm and bored looking Naruto, though she could tell he enjoyed the show, "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice, getting a nod, causing her to look between him and a grinning Kyuubi rapidly, "Either of you. Explain. Now!" She shouted, very confused.

Kyuubi looked even more confused at the request, "Um, simplest version is that the Bijuus and me sent him back after beating Madara and gave him the pieces of the Juubi and I ended up being his eternal slave. Shouldn't you know this already Yami? I thought that you and a lot of the other higher beings watched Nushi a lot?" Kyuubi asked, remembering how the Shinigami told her- just before they got back- that the others were going to enjoy watching Naruto's life this time around even more then the first time.

Higher beings get bored and watching humans was the ultimate way to pass time, especially when one ended up joining them. Last she heard, Naruto had a fanclub with at least one of about every general group- Goddesses, She-Devils, Spirits, etc. She was going to enjoy him finding out about that. Hey, Master or not, she still thought his shocked look was adorable. And it would so much more enjoyable now that she had to work for it. Looking at Naruto's unchanging expression of boredom even as he was in the presence of the Queen of Hell herself, who was also in her bathrobes and fresh out of bed, Kyuubi realized something, _'This may be harder than I thought,'_

"I take a few days off to relieve some stress and you turn your container into a Demon God. Perfect sense of timing Kyuubi," Yami said flatly, but her thoughts were a bit different, _'Okay, just need to try not to give him any more hints as to who the red head that was eating me out was and I should be able to get out of here without any problems...if I don't wet myself,'_ She thought frantically as she tied the house coat loosely and sat down in a nearby chair. She did NOT want to get on the bad side of Juubi Jr, "So, what do you need me for?" She asked calmly.

"I was just wondering if it's possible that our coming back altered the timeline before we arrived?" Naruto asked, sounding uninterested.

"Ahh, I see the Pre-Godhood Personality is setting in," She commented at Naruto's attitude, getting a raised eyebrow, "It's the personality you get before your ascension, usually with only one main emotion. Yours is the usual one, incredible boredom and calm. If you're wondering, yes, most of us higher beings have a crazy personality of some kind. Anyway, give me a moment to figure out about the timeline thing," She explained as she reached into the house coat and seemed to begin searching for something. A moment later, she pulled out what seemed to be an ordinary scroll. She unrolled and began to look through it and looked somewhat surprised by something, "Well, it seems that a bit of your chakra kept on going back after you stopped and caused a few changes. Actually, it's still changing things," She said with a hum of thought.

"Anything important?" Naruto asked as he approached the Hell goddess. He idly noticed Kyuubi sitting on the floor behind Yami, staring in the direction of Yami's ass with a strange gleam in her eye as she sniffed the air.

"Well, you probably didn't notice it, but the time line is still changing some. Wait a minute...," Yami said suddenly as she looked at Naruto flatly, "You brought this up because someone seems to be switching to a different gender, didn't you?" She asked flatly, staring at Naruto with a blank expression.

Naruto nodded with his unchanging bored expression, "More specifically Sasuke Uchiha," He answered, not showing that he really wanted to know if his teammate was turning into a girl or already was. He kinda hoped it was the latter, if only to have the satisfaction of knowing that he had never REALLY kissed a guy.

"Figures, that's usually the thing that stands out the most when these things happen. Even if the moon is a square and the sun is brown, they'll notice a gender change first," She mumbled, more to herself than Naruto, who decided not to ask the story behind that, as she went back to reading the scroll, "You guys only came back less than a day ago, right?" She asked as she continued to read, not looking up when Naruto nodded, "Well, nothing's really set yet, and if you want, we can change some things," She informed him, looking up to see something that was now a little disturbing: Naruto was rubbing his hands together and grinning like a madman. Kyuubi looked up from her staring to see the expression as well.

Yami coughed and sweatdropped as he suddenly went back to his bored expression, "Well, I looked it over, and the reason for Sasuke's smell varies. One is that he is a girl in disguise, another is that it's Sasuke's twin in disguise, and there's him accidentally spraying his mother's perfume. This on- Wow!" Yami exclaimed as her eyes went wide in shock. She looked up at Naruto's confused and slightly interested expression before looking back at the scroll then back at him, "Is the idea of a female Sasuke, female Itachi, and their mother all being your maids interest you in the slightest?" She asked curiously, surprise never leaving her face.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind her chair and looked at the scroll with blank eyes. Next second he was gone, and the sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom. Naruto emerged from the bathroom a moment later, having no sign that he so much as washed his hands or face, "I'll keep that in mind for later. Anything else?" Naruto asked blankly, with a barely twitching eye.

Kyuubi giggled at her master's reaction. She'd have to make a note to have him visit that reality sometime in the future,_ 'Hmm, I wonder how he would react if we showed him those perverted dimensions with his world in them?' _She thought mischievously. Dimension traveling was always fun, even if it was tricky for anything that wasn't God level in power. While she hadn't done it, she did know how to summon one of the scrolls Yami was using- she just didn't have enough tails to do it.

"Riggggght. Anyway, there are a few things that you kinda need to decide on now since the chakra is settling in. One of which involves Hanabi Hyuuga," Yami said as she continued to read the scroll. How she could read so much from that little scroll, he didn't know. When he looked at it, all he saw was three sexy Uchiha women of similar looks and different ages half dressed in maid outfits and...yeah, best not think about at the moment.

"Hinata's little sister?" Naruto asked, idly noting that Kyuubi had went back to staring at Yami's ass with a knowing smirk on her face. There was a story to that smirk that he was going to hear later.

"Yep, the main change is if she the baby sister or if she's the younger twin sister," Yami answered, looking at the many other possibilities.

"Go with twins. She might just get along better with Hinata if they're twins," Naruto answered, remembering how sad Hinata was at times because she and her sister didn't get along to well. Funny thing was, Hanabi later confessed to Hinata that it was because she hated the fact her sister held back so Hanabi wouldn't get the cage bird seal. As for how Naruto knew...Is it eavesdropping if you can hear a conversation from the other end of a building and you just so happen to be looking for a person in said conversation?

Yami chuckled lightly, "Yeah, and the idea of doing twins has nothing...," Naruto gave her a half glare that dared her to continued, "Moving on. There's also whether you actually want Sasuke to be the same, a girl, have a sister, etc?" Yami asked, mentally laughing as she remembered all the Yaoi Fangirls in Hell that went squealing in delight when Naruto and Sasuke had their incident before the team selection. Kami said the same thing happened in Heaven.

"Can I choose that later?" Naruto asked as Yami raised an eyebrow, "The maid thing is still too fresh in my mind," He answered plainly.

"You got until the day of Chunin Exams. After that, it'll probably be too late to change that," She said as she yawned, the earlier excitement was starting to wear off, "There's a few other smaller age and gender possibilities," Yami informed, looking back at Naruto.

"Eh, just let the rest of those go at random, I prefer some surprises in my life," He answered, deciding it would be too boring if he knew all the changes.

Yami nodded before returning to her reading, "Rescuing Hinata and/or Hanabi from the failed kidnapping, being adopted by some person and/or clan, some of your friends being born to different parents and/or clan, another demon attack, Sakura being nicer to you yet still a fangirl, Hinata having a different personality, certain girls being your slave for various reasons, Sasuke not being the last Uchiha, Tsunade already being Hokage for varying reasons, someone else being Hokage, and...you seriously might want to take this next one," Yami said as she gained a shit eating grin as she handed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto, now getting a better look at the scroll, saw that the lines of words seemed to move up as he read through them- and stopped when he stopped- and new ones appeared on the bottom. There was a picture near the middle of it of himself at about the age of ten and a few other people. Most of the others appeared to be ninjas and armored samurai guards, but there was one that was neither. A girl around his age was hugging him, almost desperately around the neck. She had long, light brown hair and dark green eyes that were bloodshot from the tears.

Naruto looked at the picture long and hard. He didn't know the girl, but he recognized that the ninja were leaf ninjas and there was only one group of Samurai like that in Fire Country regularly. If he was right that would mean..,"Is that girl who I think she is?" Naruto asked, actually looking surprised at this point.

Yami continued to stare at him with a grin, "Yep, that's the daughter of the Fire Daimyo after you manage to save her from, umm...I didn't read it all, but it should say below the picture," Yami said, grinning at the fact that Naruto, in that dimension any way, made a classic fairy tale a reality, more or less any way.

Naruto looked below the picture and saw the description. The gist of it was that some guys with a grudge against the Leaf Village and Fire Country in general decided to pay missing ninjas to kidnap the princess, smuggle her into the Village, and frame the Leaf to make it seem like they had committed treason. It would have worked too if the building they decided to kill her in hadn't been Naruto's run-down apartment. After that, well, Naruto did have an ANBU or two watching him a lot back then. Naruto, by sheer luck perhaps, managed to keep himself and the girl alive until the calvary arrived. From what he could tell, he basically had an open invitation to the palace, a lot better treatment from the Villagers, and...the opportunity to marry the princess. Trick was that the princess conned him into promising that he'd take her virginity even if he didn't marry her. It seemed odd that there didn't seem to be a time limit for how long until he had to choose.

"Yeah, defiantly going to look into this. Hey, Yami? Could you just give me a list of things to decide on? You look like you need another nap," Naruto suggested as he noticed Yami's sleepy expression rapidly returning. While he didn't mind Yami or her company, he didn't want to stay in the gray time pause for Kami knows how long or worry about explaining to someone why a red-skinned woman was sleeping at his place, forget explaining the horns and tail.

Yami grunted in agreement and lazily seemed to tap the scroll a few places before rolling it up and placing it on the table, "There, Kyu should be able to help you with the scroll from there. Now, I'm going back to break time. Jeez, why doesn't this stuff ever happen when I'm working?" Yami complained to herself as she slowly walked to the bed room, wanting a good deal of space for the teleporting.

"Hmm, my my, what a familiar scent on you Yami," Kyuubi commented all too nicely from her spot on the floor, smiling a sickly innocent smile.

Yami stiffened at Kyuubi's words, slowly turning as she heard someone sniffing and it wasn't Kyuubi. She looked at Naruto, shaking slightly as he sniffed the air. At first he had no reaction, then his hand started twitching, "Yami, I'm not too concerned with the fact you're sleeping with her_-for the moment any way- _but would you mind telling me wh**AT THE FUCK IS MY MOTHER DOING IN HELL?"** Naruto roared in anger as golden-laced, black chakra began to swirl around him uncontrollably. Kyuubi merely grinned at the turn of events.

"Icanexplain!" Yami quickly shouted, hoping that Naruto would listen to her as she backed up against the wall. She then noticed that his claws were growing in length and sharpness, his muscles seem to pulse every few seconds, oh and his shadow grew and became demonic in shape on the wall behind him...which was even creepier seeing as the light wasn't hitting him from the front.

Naruto took a deep breath as everything suddenly went back to normal. He gave Yami a look that promised pain on soooo many levels that even SHE, the Queen of Hell, couldn't comprehend if she didn't give him a good answer and fast. With a gulp, she shakily began to explain, "W-well, ya-ya see um- when your father sealed Kyu into you, he didn't actually give up his soul forever or to be devoured- Shini just does that for theatrics. Any way, he has to help Shini with his job for a certain number of years- I forget how many at the moment- and I pulled a few strings with Shini to cut it in half. I did this because your mom made a deal with me," She explained, pausing as she noticed Naruto's glare intensified slightly, "I-it's nothing bad, I swear. She just has to help me for the half I took off Minato's sentence," Yami explained, letting out a sigh of release when Naruto finally calmed down, _'I think...I know I need a new pair of underwear now,' _Yami thought, trying to keep the embarrassment off her face.

"And you're sleeping with her why?" Naruto asked, a lot less upset about this part than the other.

"We kinda got drunk a while back and, well...Look, women have needs like men do, I don't mind doing it with a women and she didn't want to go out and have a lot of one night stands OR risk the off chance of getting pregnant by some quote unquote "Hellian asshole". So if you're worried about me raping her, don't be. I swear on my title as the Queen of Hell that I had her consent with everything we did- except when we were drunk, not sure how some of those started out," Yami added, not wanting to face the consequences of breaking her word because of something neither she or Kushina could remember.

Naruto simmered for a moment before nodding in acceptance. He wasn't incredibly thrilled with either of his parent's positions, but his father seemed to be better off than he expected and Yami seemed to be telling the truth. Though, he got the feeling that giving her word meant something other than just a sense of honor. There was still one question he needed to ask, "Before you go, I got one last question: why was Kyuubi so afraid that Kami might have shown up instead of you?" Naruto asked, having a feeling that getting the answer out of Kyuubi would be difficult. Judging by the fact she was now ghostly pale, curled up in fetal position, shivering, and mumbling unintelligible words at the mention of the "K" word- he was right.

Yami looked at Kyuubi with a blank look, secreting enjoying getting some pay back, but wishing it hadn't been THIS subject. She walked over to Naruto and started whispering in his ear. A few seconds later, Naruto's eyes were about to roll out of his socket, "Seriously?" He asked, causing her to whisper some more, "How many?" He asked, with more whispering, "Still?" He asked with one final string of whisper, "Damn, it's amazing she could tell me that I'm Kami's type without freaking out," He commented, slightly disturbed yet strangely aroused.

"Kid, you give Kami an hour alone with her once a year, and you'll have the Queen of Heaven as a _personal_ slave," Yami said, chuckling at Naruto as he grasped his nose as she stressed the "personal" part of the sentence, "Well, best get back, can't wait to tell your mom the news. See ya around, Juubi Jr!" Yami said as she went into the bedroom, the world regaining its color as time went back to normal a moment afterwords.

Naruto looked to the bedroom, the still shivering Kyuubi, and then the scroll lying idly on the table. This "Second Chance" was going to fun, if a little strange. He looked back at Kyuubi again and realized with a sigh that he was probably going to have to work out the "Situation" with Kami and Kyuubi. If only because Kami would be coming to bargain with him, Kyuubi's Master, over having some free time with Kyuubi. After what Yami had said, it really made him wonder if Yami and Kami should be in charge of the other's realm instead of their current ones.

**End of Chapter**

**AN Any suggestions are welcome. This story is mostly humor and I can probably use any idea given in some way.**

**Oraman Asturi** is the one that suggested the part about Sasuke and his mother's perfume. I just had to include that, so thanks and credit to him.

There's chapter two, hoped you all enjoyed it. To clarify, yes Naruto will get a emotional personality sometime in the future. And the scroll is basically a magical equivalent to a computer and TV. Questions to Ponder- What will Naruto change? Who has already changed? Why was Yami so afraid of Naruto? What will Naruto do about his parent's situations, if anything? What did Kami do to Kyuubi? What DOES she want to do to her still? And more importantly, will Naruto let her?


End file.
